Multiprocessor computing systems, comprising a collection of microprocessors operating simultaneously and cooperating with each other in the performance of system tasks, are cost effective in terms of the processing power they deliver in relation to their cost. Multiprocessor systems are therefore beginning to replace mainframe computers in many applications, including on-line transaction processing applications. However, multiprocessor systems are typically slow, in comparison with mainframe computers, in performing some of the ancillary batch operations that usually accompany and complement transaction processing functions.
A significant percentage of the batch operations that support transaction processing comprises the sorting and merging of files. Sorting and merging of files, particularly large files, is a central processing unit-intensive and input and output-intensive task whose execution has typically been significantly faster on a mainframe computer than on a multiprocessor system. Consequently, file sorting and merging speed is often a significant obstacle to replacement of mainframe computers with multiprocessor systems in on-line transaction processing applications. What the art requires, therefore, is an efficient implementation of a file sorting and merging mechanism in a multiprocessor system.